Feets Reloaded
New Territory After two seasons with one of the best bashing teams in the league, and another with a team that became bruisers despite all odds, Crow decided to try his hand with a speed and finesse-base team. Desiring to continue working with some of his exceptional free agents from Triple-S, Crow began seeking investors to start a new Skaven team. Crow's investment pitch cleverly called upon the imagery of his new team's elite roots, utilizing a team logo that incorporated the famous bell of the Styx Rivermen, with a ringer created from the warpstone of Selen's Seductive Strut, and with the famous claw marks of Stinky Feets scratched upon the bell itself. The pitch was highly successful, and Feets Reloaded was born. Patchwork and Piecemeal Due to the high cost of the contracts of Kowen, Stinger, and Green Nail, Reloaded's principle free agent signings, several compromises needed to be made in order to keep the team solvent. Foremost among the resulting weaknesses was the team's lack of an apothecary, lack of training, and the complete lack of gutter runners (a skaven standby) on the roster. The apothecary would need to come first, meaning that for at least the first quarter of the season, Reloaded would need to find a way to win without any gutter runners on the roster. What this meant, was a heavy dependence on the renaissance-rat abilities of Kowen, the team's captain. For the first half of the season, Kowen was able to buoy the team with his excellent play, enough to keep them in contention. After the all-star break, Reloaded hired its first gutter runner, Cautious Charlie. Charlie performed well, but the team was still highly reliant on Kowen as the season plugged on. In the scramble to secure enough funding to bring on a second gutter runner, injuries that had been slowly building up as the season went on began to take their toll on the team. Finally, Krusty Kallypso, the second gutter runner, was hired. Together with the now-injured Cautious Charlie, Krusty proved to be one of the most electrifying new personalities in the league, leading the team to impressive wins which allowed Reloaded to qualify for the playoffs. Despite a slightly less-impressive win total than The Shadow, Reloaded posted a stellar 4-1-1 record against teams within their division, giving them 2nd place over The Shadow in Division A, despite having the same overall point total. This vitally secured homefield advantage for Reloaded in the quarterfinals. Already down to only ten players on their roster, Reloaded faced The Shadow in the quarterfinal. The match was a hard-fought battle which saw the death of beloved Feets linerat Gnawlins Barbeque before the game was eventually forced into overtime. Receiving the ball first, Shadow wight Jan Henryk Dabrowski suffered a critical fumble while fielding the kickoff, which allowed Krusty Kallypso so sweep in and steal the ball. This led to a quick touchdown to win the match and advance the Feets. In the semifinal, now down to nine rostered players, Reloaded faced the surging wild card Red Sabres. In a bloodless match that was very nearly sent to overtime as well, Reloaded were handed a gift by Sabres catcher Dunk N. Edwyrd, who dropped an accurate pass from (historic) superstar thrower Fernand O.E. Arrow, which would have represented the equalizing score. Improbably advancing to the final, Reloaded was drawn against the now three-time Cup contenders, Hellbug's Heroes. The severely under-strength Reloaded roster played well, and gave fans an exciting match, putting on an impressive aeriel display which was a departure from their usual wildcat offense. The Heroes' defense however made sport of dismantling the Reloaded defense player by crucial player, eliminating the best Reloaded had to offer in a violent and bloody match (for the skaven). The Heroes eventually carried the day, killing ascended journeyrat Lashee Creep in the final seconds of the match to send the eight remaining Feets players home empty-handed after an exciting playoff run. Disbandment After the Cup loss, Crow made the decision to disband the team, openly expressing his intent to rehire several of his former Reloaded players, and return to the banner of Selene's Seductive Strut. While this was good news to some of Reloaded's players, it left the futures of others somewhat uncertain. Among these was gutter runner Cautious Charlie. A very good offensive thrower and scoring threat, Charlie especially shined as a superb defensive pressure player, but suffers from a niggling smashed knee that makes him a risky free-agent proposition. The other Reloaded gutter runner, Krusty Kallypso, is arguably the fastest player in the league, with a bright future ahead for him and the team that eventually acquires his services. Trophy Cabinet MVP Trophy.png|Season IV: #3 Kowen, Most Valuable Player|link=Season IV Awards Category:Teams Category:Skaven Category:Season IV